


Healing

by aban_ataashi



Series: Winter Winds (Miervaldis's Story) [6]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: Miervaldis and Xoti share a brief moment of rest in between battles.For the Prompt "Wordless Ways to Say 'I Love You': Lightly kissing on top of a freshly formed bruise"
Relationships: The Watcher/Xoti (Pillars of Eternity)
Series: Winter Winds (Miervaldis's Story) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550890
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaRowena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRowena/gifts).



> For the Prompt "Wordless Ways to Say 'I Love You': Lightly kissing on top of a freshly formed bruise"

‘The Crucible’, it seems, is aptly named. The battles here have been some of the hardest Miervaldis has fought in for quite a while. It is fitting, of course, for a tournament honoring the god of survival. Thus far, Miervaldis’s team has fared well, rising to every challenge, although each new battle leaves them increasingly battered and bruised.

After one particularly grueling duel, Miervaldis and Xoti spend nearly an hour tending to their teammates’ injuries before finally retreating to their chambers and collapsing next to each other on the bed.

“Been one heck of a day, huh?” Xoti sighs. “I reckon I’ll be sleeping like the dead tonight.”

“The dead don’t actually tend to sleep very well,” Miervaldis points out. He’s too tired to keep his eyes open as he speaks, but he smiles when he hears Xoti’s laugh.

“Fair point.” She stretches her arms out above her, snuggling deeper into the bed. “Then I’ll sleep like- _ah!”_

Miervaldis’s eyes snap open and he sits up quickly to see Xoti rubbing her arm and trying not to wince. “You’re hurt.”

“Ah, it’s nothing worth fussin’ over,” Xoti says dismissively. “One of those fella’s got a lucky shot with his pistol, but I already healed up the worst of it.”

Miervaldis reaches out for her arm, and Xoti huffs but doesn’t protest as he lightly runs his fingers up her forearm in careful inspection. He gently pulls back her sleeve to reveal a dark bruise just below her shoulder, covering the area where Miervaldis assumes there was originally a bullet hole. Xoti is right- she took care of most of the damage. But the bruise still looks tender and painful, so Miervaldis closes his eyes and focuses on summoning one more surge of magic.

“You shouldn't tucker yourself out-” Xoti begins, but she stops as Miervaldis very lightly touches his lips to her skin and releases the spell. Her skin cools under his kiss, and as he pulls away the bruise is already fading.

Xoti shakes her head but chuckles and stretches her arm again with a satisfied smile. After a tentative flex, she nods and leans in to give Miervaldis a kiss on the cheek. “I gotta say, that does feel better. Thanks, darlin’.”

“Of course, dear,” Miervaldis murmurs, “but now I really do need to get some sleep before I pass out.” He falls back onto the covers, and as he does, he loops an arm around Xoti’s shoulders and pulls her down with him. She laughs once more and snuggles into his embrace.

“I’m right behind you.”


End file.
